Me Enamoraste De Nuevo
by Alexxita Lupin Black
Summary: Hermione lleva una relación con Ron que ya no soporta, pero alguien regresa y puede que cambie su vida.Es un Hr.Vk! [sexto capítulo arriba! La Cita]
1. ¿Tú? ¿Aquí?

Hola a todos! este es mi segundo fic, es un Hr/Vk asi que no se dejen llevar por ciertas apariencias. Espero que lo disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1. ¿Tú¿Aquí?**

Una joven de unos 22 años, cabello castaño, y ojos miel caminaba por un parque de regreso a su casa. Ya estaba harta, realmente estaba harta.

Era un miércoles del invierno, el cielo se encontraba gris, los árboles secos y el pasto del parque tenían una ligera capa de nieve.

Algunas lágrimas caían en sus mejillas, iba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono celular.

-¿Si, bueno?- respondió ella.

-_Buenas tardes ¿Con quien hablo?- _dijo una voz que no pudo reconocer.

-Hermione Granger ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó tratando de reconocer la voz que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono.

_-¿Hermione?- _dijo la voz con cierto asombro –_Soy Harry, Harry Potter, tenía entendido que este era el celular de Ron, disculpa que no te haya reconocido_.

-¿Harry¡Que alegría oírte!- dijo Hermione emocionada -Disculpa que tampoco te reconociera pero... ¡Tenía mucho sin hablar contigo!

-_Lo_ _sé, ha pasado todo un año desde que me fui a París_- dijo Harry, y agregó –_Estoy en la ciudad ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a algún café para poder charlar?_

-¡Claro! Tu solo di cuando y donde Harry- contestó Hermione, sintiéndose alegre de hablar con su mejor amigo de nuevo.

_-¿Estás ocupada?-_ preguntó Harry temiendo su respuesta.

-No, si quieres nos podemos ver ahora mismo, solo di donde- respondió ella.

-_¿Conoces el Café Monette?_-

-Si- contestó, y agregó -¿Nos vemos ahí en…?

Pero antes de que terminara, Harry terminó la pregunta.

-_¿En 15 minutos te parece bien?_- Preguntó Harry temiendo que fuera demasiado pronto.

-Si, está bien, ahí nos vemos- Respondió Hermione terminando así la llamada.

Caminó hasta el café que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, y al llegar se encontró con una melena rebelde y unos llamativos ojos verdes.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Hermione lanzándose hacia su amigo, cosa que provocó que casi se fuera hasta el piso.

-Hola Hermione a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo Harry cuando recuperó el equilibrio.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-¿Qué gustan tomar?- preguntó una mesera rubia.

-Yo quiero un capuchino por favor- ordenó Hermione.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que la señorita por favor- dijo Harry.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo Harry se fijó en sus mejillas.

-¿Hermione has estado llorando?- preguntó.

-No, claro que no- dijo Hermione ruborizándose tratando de esconder su rostro, y agregó -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Hermione, no me mientas- dijo Harry tomando su rostro obligándola a mirarlo –Tienes en la mejillas marcas de lagrimas.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse y unas lágrimas volvieron a caer en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó preocupado -¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con cierto pelirrojo?

Harry tomó la respuesta como un si cuando vio que Hermione bajó la mirada y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Aquí están sus capuchinos- dijo la mesera, y no pudo evitar usar un tono coqueto cuando miro a Harry y le dijo –Que lo disfrutes.

-Eh... gracias- fue lo único que atino a responder el joven.

Hermione lo veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona.

-No pueden resistirse a mis encantos- dijo una voz arrogante, aunque obviamente lo decía bromeando.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

-Estas riendo Hermione, me gusta verte así- dijo Harry y agregó –Pero dime ¿Qué sucedió con Ron?

-Oh Harry ha sido tan difícil últimamente, nuestra relación cada día esta peor- decía Hermione lamentándose.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? La última vez que los vi su relación iba viento en popa- peguntó Harry limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas de Hermione.

-Cada día las cosas son mas difíciles, ya no hay confianza entre nosotros- decía Hermione tratando de controlar sus lagrimas –Cada día somos mas celosos uno con el otro.

-Bueno, es normal que haya celos dentro de una relación, no creo que sea un problema tan grande- decía Harry tratando de ayudar.

-No lo entiendes Harry- decía Hermione, no tardaría mucho en comenzar con el verdadero llanto –Desde que Ron triunfó en el quidditch se ha vuelto muy arrogante y posesivo, se enoja de que me moleste cuando sale con alguna fan, ah pero el quiere darse el lujo de enojarse si alguien llega tan siquiera a pedirme la hora.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

-Ya no lo aguanto- continuó Hermione – lo quiero mucho, llegue a amarlo, pero esto no puede seguir así Harry, no hay vez que no terminemos enojados, el otro día casi me golpea solo por que estaba platicando con un amigo.

-¿Qué casi te golpea?- preguntó asombrado Harry, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no de su mejor amigo.

-Se que no suena creíble, al menos no de Ron- respondió Hermione como si supiera lo que el chico estaba pensando –Pero ha cambiado tanto Harry, la fama se le subió a la cabeza, esa vez si no hubiera sido por George y Fred seguro no me habría salvado de quedar con un buen moretón.

-Pero… ¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo -¿Le has dicho como te sientes?

-Demasiadas veces, ya me cansé- respondió ella –Cada vez que peleamos me dice que ya no me quiere volver a ver, y al día siguiente o ese mismo día unas horas más tarde me habla y me pide perdón, pero ya lo perdoné muchas veces y esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Y que vas a hacer si te habla?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No me va a hablar al menos hasta en unas horas- respondió ella.

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?- preguntó Harry.

-Por que yo tengo su celular- respondió ella alzando una ceja.

-Eso explica por que contestaste tu cuando llame- dijo Harry -¿Y él sabe que lo tienes?

-No lo se, no me importa- dijo ella –Si no vuelvo a hablar con el nunca más, mejor.

-No Hermione, no digas eso- decía Harry tratando de calmarla –Ustedes dos tienen que hablar y arreglar sus problemas. Si creen que terminar su relación es lo mejor háganlo, pero no pierdan esa amistad de mas de 10 años.

-¿Sabes Harry? tienes razón, mañana voy a hablar con él- dijo Hermione muy segura de si misma –Y si terminar es lo mejor pues así será.

-Esa es la Hermione que yo conozco, siempre haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Gracias Harry- dijo ella respondiéndole el abrazo, y al separase añadió –Si no hubiera sido por ti, no me sentiría con el valor de querer hablar con él.

-De nada, para eso estamos los amigos- dijo y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora Harry, hablemos de ti- dijo Hermione ya sonriendo, pero aun con los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas -¿Cómo te ha ido en París¿Tienes novia¿Piensas regresarte a vivir a Londres?

-Tranquila- dijo con una risita –Responderé en orden a tus preguntas. Me ha ido muy bien, aunque trabajar como auror en París no es nada fácil. No tengo novia, tuve una hace unos meses, se llama Jenny, pero me di cuenta que sigo amando a cierta pelirroja que no quiere saber nada de mí. Y en cuanto a la última pregunta, la respuesta es sí.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hermione emocionada -¿Cuándo te regresas?

-Pienso regresarme aproximadamente en un mes, de hecho esta visita es para buscar un apartamento- respondió, y agregó –Solo es cosa de que este listo el tramite de cambio en el trabajo.

-Oh Harry ¡Eso es genial!- dijo Hermione lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de su amigo.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, hasta que Harry se despidió.

-Hermione me dio mucho gusto haber pasado la tarde contigo, pero tengo que irme.

-Yo también tengo que irme- dijo ella percatándose de la hora –se pasó muy rápido el tiempo, deben de estar esperándome en casa.

-Entonces nos vemos después- le dijo besando su mejilla -¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el fin de semana? Y así me cuentas que sucedió con Ron.

-Claro, me hablas y nos ponemos de acuerdo, cuídate- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo Harry viendo como salía Hermione del café.

Hermione ya se sentía más tranquila, hablar con Harry le había despejado la mente.

Iba caminando hacia su casa cuando vio a alguien que se le hizo muy familiar. No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar él ahí¿Era él¿Era él? Si, era él.

Hermione sintió como dio un vuelco su corazón.

Él estaba ahí. Viktor Krum estaba ahí, en Londres. Después de 7 años volvía a verlo, no podía creerlo.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo! espero que les haya gustado! dejen sus reviews porfavor!


	2. Reencuentros y Un Sueño Compartido

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo...gracias por leer mi fic!

Espero que les guste.. acepto criticas! dejen reviews!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentros y Un Sueño Compartido**

Hermione ya se sentía más tranquila, hablar con Harry le había despejado la mente.

Iba caminando hacia su casa cuando vio a alguien que se le hizo muy familiar. No, no podía ser. ¿Cómo iba a estar él ahí¿Era él¿Era él? Si, era él.

Hermione sintió como dio un vuelco su corazón.

Él estaba ahí. Viktor Krum estaba ahí, en Londres. Después de 7 años volvía a verlo, no podía creerlo.

Decidió seguirlo para ver a donde se dirigía.

Entró en un café. Y vio que se reunía con una chica. Aunque no le pareció algo extraño, de hecho era obvio ver a un chico como Viktor acompañado de una linda chica. Pero eso no impidió que por alguna razón la hiciera sentir triste. No entendía porque se sentía así, después de todo tenía 7 años sin verlo.

"Creo que nunca olvidas a la persona que te dio tu primer beso" pensó Hermione y salió del café. De nuevo una lágrima caía en su rostro. Decidió no prestarle importancia, salió del café y se iba a dirigir a su casa, pero alguien la tomó de un brazo, se volteó y ahí estaba él.

-¡Hola!- dijo Viktor dándole un emotivo abrazo.

-Hola- dijo ella sin saber exactamente como actuar.

-Se me figurro verrte saliendo del café y me prregunte si rrealmente serrias tu- dijo al terminar el abrazo.

-Pues ya vez que si soy yo.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?

-Pues venía a tomar un café- dijo Hermione mintiendo –Pero me arrepentí.

En ese momento comenzaron a caer unas leves gotas de lluvia.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- continuó Hermione.

-Vine a visitar a mi prrima Adrriana, porrque se va a casar prronto, y somos muy unidos- dijo el sonriendo.

"Solo es su prima" pensó Hermione feliz "¿Feliz?... ¿Por qué me alegra el hecho de que sea su prima?" se preguntaba "Después de todo yo tengo novio… y yo no estoy interesada en él… y pues… pues… es obvio que él esté interesado en otra persona…"

-Disculpa Viktor, pero me tengo que ir- se disculpó Hermione –Está empezando a llover más fuerte, y… y… me espera mi novio.

Viktor sintió de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Entonces… ¿Tienes novio?- Hermione asintió -¿Y quien es el aforrtunado?

-Ron Weasley.

-¿No erra un pelirrojo que estaba contigo en la escuela y ahorra es jugador de quidditch?- preguntó Viktor tratando recordar.

-Si, él es mi novio- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa -Llevamos 3 años de relación, y cada vez estamos mejor- esto último lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, pero Viktor no lo notó.

-Bueno… pues… esperro que sean muy felices- dijo Viktor sin poder mirar a los ojos a Hermione- Perro bueno no te detengo más tiempo. Me esperra mi prrima.

-Adiós, nos vemos después- Dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, hasta luego- dijo dándole también un beso en la mejilla- Me saludas a tu novio.

-Ah… claro- Hermione fingió una sonrisa- Adiós.

"Si supiera que estuve platicando contigo… nos mata" pensó Hermione cuando ya se alejaba de ahí.

"Herrmione… si supierras que te sigo querriendo… si supierras que por ti regrrese a Londrres…" pensó Viktor cuando regresó cabizbajo al café.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione, ahora si, sin detenerse en ningún lado, se dirigió a su casa. Estaba lloviendo, y en un principio pensó en correr, pero tenía miedo de resbalarse y aparte…

"Un poco de lluvia no le hace mal a nadie" Pensó Hermione disfrutando las gotas que caían en su rostro.

Llegó a su casa. Vivía con su amiga Mónica, una joven de 23 años, cabello negro, piel muy blanca y ojos grises. Tenían ya 3 años viviendo juntas, desde que los papás de Hermione se habían ido a vivir a Italia.

Mónica era también una bruja, solo que ella era de Francia y había estudiado en Beauxbatons. Tenía 5 años viviendo en Londres, así que casi nunca se le notaba el acento francés.

-¡Hermione por fin llegas, ya estaba asustada, pensé que… que tal vez Ron te había hecho algo- dijo Mónica un poco apenada por el comentario de Ron -¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien Mónica, no te preocupes- respondió Hermione –Lo que pasa es que en el camino recibí una llamada de Harry, está de visita en la ciudad, y nos reunimos en un café. Disculpa que no te haya avisado.

-No te preocupes- dijo sinceramente –Pero a la próxima trata de llamarme, si estaba un poco preocupada.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.

-¿Y cuando se regresa Harry a Paris?

-No me lo dijo- dijo la chica al recordar que no se lo preguntó –Supongo que como en una semana. Va a buscar un apartamento, porque se quiere regresar.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial.

-¿Y porqué tan genial?- preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada y una pícara sonrisa -¿Acaso alguien está interesada en cierto chico ojiverde de cabello rebelde?

-No, claro que no- dijo riendo la pelinegra –Es solo que es un chico muy agradable, me cayó muy bien el tiempo que lo traté.

-¿Segura?- preguntaba incrédula.

-Si, segura- respondió –Aparte es más chico que yo.

-Oh por favor, esa no es excusa- dijo la castaña -Hay solo un año de diferencia.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas…- dijo sonrojándose –Estoy interesada en otro chico.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione sin creerlo – ¡Habla mujer!

-No se si decirlo- dijo Mónica apenada.

-¡Oh vamos!- le pedía Hermione – ¡No me dejes con la duda!

-Bueno, esta bien, te lo diré- dijo sonrojándose extremadamente -¡Fred Weasley!

-¡No me lo creo!- decía Hermione sorprendida -¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

-Pues… ya vez… así se dan las cosas.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

Hermione sabía que al día siguiente no le podía esperar nada bueno.

Fue al baño, se desmaquilló la cara, se lavó los dientes, y se fue a la cama.

No tardó mucho en caer en un sueño profundo… Ella estaba en un restaurante muggle… Estaba oscuro, solo unas velas alumbraban… Ella vestía un vestido color vino, con poco escote y sin espalda, y la falda era corte de cola de sirena… Su acompañante era Ron, que vestía con un traje negro muggle… Era una cena romántica… Una canción empezó a sonar… Ron le extendió la mano invitándola a bailar…

**They say in this world nothing lasts forever**

**But I don't believe that's true**

**Cause the way that I feel when we're together**

**I know that's the way, I'll always feel for you.**

Mientas bailaban empezaron a aparecer más parejas alrededor de ellos… Pronto la pista de baile quedó llena… Hermione se sentía feliz… Como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía… Sumergida en su felicidad cerró los ojos y siguió bailando guiada por Ron…

**From now until forever**

**That's how long I'll be true**

**I'll make you this vow**

**And promise you now**

**Until forever, I'll never stop loving you.**

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontró con una sorpresa… Su pareja había cambiado… Ya no bailaba con Ron…. Ahora bailaba con Viktor… Y por alguna razón se sentía segura… No se quería separar de él…

**There'll come a day when the world stops turning**

**And stars will fall from the sky**

**But this feeling will last**

**When the sun stops burning**

**All I wanna do is love you**

**Until the end of time.**

Seguían bailando… Y Hermione sentía como poco a poco sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos… Viktor la miraba con una mirada tan dulce… Hermione se estaba perdiendo en esa mirada…

**It's gonna take more than a lifetime**

**To give you all the love**

**All the love I feel for you tonight.**

Sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco… Pronto sus alientos se fundieron en uno solo… Hermione sintió como sus labios se unían… Sentía como el beso tomaba intensidad sin dejar de ser dulce y tierno…

**From now until forever...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor despertó en la madrugada. Había soñado con Hermione, SU Hermione. Bailaban, y la había besado de nuevo. Sabía que no podía perderla de nuevo. Le había dolido tener que dejarla, pero su vida estaba en Bulgaria. Ahora no le importaba quedarse en Londres, solo le importaba estar con ella.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Dejen Reviews!

Gracias a **majo** y a **GinnyPotter W **por sus reviews! Espero que sigan leyendo el fic!


	3. Recuerdos y Discusiones

Hola de nuevo! pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, este es un poquito más largo que los otros.

Espero que les este gustando la historia!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 3. Recuerdos y Discusiones**

Viktor despertó en la madrugada. Había soñado con Hermione, SU Hermione. Bailaban, bailaban como alguna vez bailaron en Hogwarts, cuando eran todavía unos jóvenes adolescentes; pero lo más importante, la había besado de nuevo.

°°°FLASH BACK°°°

Ya había pasado una semana del baile de navidad. Viktor se sentía increíblemente enamorado. Hacía una semana había estado bailando con la chica más linda que jamás había visto. Ella era diferente. No era como todas esas chicas que lo seguían por el hecho de ser un jugador famoso. En un principio actuaba indiferente, pero poco a poco había logrado acercarse a ella.

-Herrmione¿te gustarría salirr a darr un paseo cerrca del lago?- preguntó un poco nervioso cuando se encontró con ella.

-Claro- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sonrojándose levemente.

Estuvieron caminando y platicando un rato, hasta que él se detuvo cuando llegaron a un lugar rodeado por arbustos que tenía una linda vista al lago, ahí podrían estar un poco más alejados de la gente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione deteniéndose también.

-Nada- dijo él con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro –Pensé que tal vez te gustarría estarr más alejada de la gente, y de todas esas niñas que no dejan de seguirrnos.

-Que lindo de tu parrte- dijo Hermione y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Mirra, esto es parra ti- dijo sacando una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Hermione la abrió y era un lindo anillo de plata con dos esmeraldas a los lados de un diamante.

-Viktor… es hermoso…- Hermione no sabía que decirle, era realmente un hermoso anillo, por un impulso volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegrra que te haya gustado- dijo Viktor con una tímida pero linda sonrisa.

-¿Pero como no iría a gustarme¡Es hermoso!- de pronto Hermione pareció darse cuenta de algo ya que se quedó callada, y después agregó –Viktor, esto debe de haber sido carísimo. No puedo aceptarlo.

-Ya lo aceptaste, aparrte no fue nada- Viktor, sin razón aparente empezó a ponerse rojo –Herrmione… nunca me ha costado mucho exprresar mis sentimientos… perro siento algo tan… no se… especial porr ti… que no encontrré mejor manerra parra decirrte que te quierro… más que dándote ese anillo… Herrmione, crreo que estoy enamorrado de ti…

-Viktor…- Hermione se había quedado sin habla, nunca antes alguien había estado enamorado de ella –Yo también te quiero mucho, y creo que también estoy enamorada de ti.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, sus miradas no eran fijas, pasaban constantemente de mirarse a los ojos y después a los labios. Pronto sintieron que sus alientos se hicieron uno solo. Los dos se sentían un poco nerviosos, pero a la vez decididos. Viktor tomo la cara de Hermione con una de sus manos, y ella lo tomó por la nuca, pronto se dio el encuentro, en un principio algo tímido, pero poco a poco fue tomando la intensidad adecuada. Cuando terminaron el beso, los dos estaban algo nerviosos, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Realmente, nunca olvidarían su primer beso.

°°°FIN FLASH BACK°°°

Sabía que no podía perderla de nuevo. Le había dolido tener que dejarla hace años, pero en ese entonces su vida estaba en Bulgaria. Ahora no le importaría tener que quedarse en Londres, solo le importaría poder quedarse con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, provocando que Hermione despertara de su profundo sueño, no quería levantarse, quería taparse la cara con las cobijas y las sábanas y quedarse ahí un buen rato, quería seguir soñando como lo había hecho, se había sentido feliz, muy feliz, pero sabía que si se quedaba dormida de nuevo se le haría tarde, y no quería hacer esperar a Ron.

Se levantó con la intención de meterse a bañar, pero Mónica le había ganado el baño, así que primero fue a la cocina a tomarse un café. Le gustaba mucho tomar café, pero en esos momentos no lo disfrutaba, no dejaba de pensar en todas las "emociones" que había tenido en esos días… primero, peleaba con Ron y estaba casi segura de que al menos se darían un tiempo… segundo, después de un año volvía a ver a Harry… tercero, se encontraba con Viktor, después de 7 años, y había soñado con él, y no había sido cualquier sueño, lo había besado, y besaba muy bien…

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó muy cerca de su oído Mónica.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose de un brinco de la silla donde estaba -¿Por qué me gritas?

-Tenía como 5 minutos hablándote- dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione poniéndose un poco roja.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que no tenía importancia.

Estuvieron calladas un momento.

-¿En quién pensabas?- preguntó de pronto Mónica.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en "alguien"?- preguntó Hermione haciéndose la "ofendida" pero totalmente sonrojada.

-Hermione, cuando una persona esta tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no escucha cuando alguien le esta hablando por 5 minutos, es porque esta pensando en "alguien"- dijo con un ceja alzada, y agregó –y por lo general ese "alguien" es especial.

Hermione quería cambiar el tema de la conversación, así que aprovecho el momento en que sonó el timbre para salir rápidamente al baño.

Abrió las llaves del agua, y mientras se desvestía pudo oír unas voces que venían de la sala.

-_Pasa, toma asiento_- decía Mónica.

-_Gracias_- dijo una voz masculina.

_-¿Quieres algo de beber?-_ Preguntó ella.

-Si_, gracias, si tienes un té estaría bien_- respondió la voz.

La voz de Mónica se escuchaba un poco nerviosa por lo que Hermione asumió que era Fred.

Mientras se bañaba el celular de Ron comenzó a sonar, pero tenía jabón en la cara y no pudo contestar.

"Ya volverán a llamar" pensó Hermione cuando dejó de sonar.

Se terminó de bañar, y cuando salio de la tina recordó que no había llevado su ropa al baño ya que había ido a tomar café primero, por lo que tuvo que salir enredada en la toalla.

"Fred va a estar muy entretenido con Mónica que ni se dará cuenta de mi presencia" pensó Hermione al ir saliendo del baño.

Cual fue su sorpresa que al salir del baño vio a Ron sentado en la sala.

Corrió hacia su cuarto, al parecer Ron no la vio.

Eligió la ropa para ese día, eran unos jeans, con un suéter café largo sin hombros, y unas botas cafés. En el cabello solo se puso mousse y se lo dejó suelto. En cuanto al maquillaje, solo uso un poco de blush en las mejillas, rimel en los ojos, y gloss en los labios.

Salió y saludó a Ron.

-Hola Ron¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Hermy¿acaso no puede un chico venir a visitar a su novia?- preguntó Ron, y agregó –Sobretodo cuando su novia tiene su celular.

Hermione en ese momento adquirió un color rosado.

-Sabes que no hay problema- Dijo el chico al ver la reacción de ella –Solo dime¿hubo alguna llamada?

-Sí- respondió ella.

-¿De quien?- preguntó el algo… ¿nervioso?

-Habló Harry, ayer después de que me fui de la madriguera.

-¿Harry?- preguntó asombrado –No tenía esperado que me hablará hasta la próxima semana¿No te dijo si esta en la ciudad?

-Si, y ayer lo vi en un café- respondió ella – ¿Tú sabías que iba a venir¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿Estuviste con Harry en un café?- preguntó el algo… ¿molesto? -¿Estaban solos?

-Oh, por favor Ron ¡No vayas a empezar de celoso de nuevo!- le dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

Mónica en ese momento iba saliendo de la cocina, pero decidió quedarse ahí al ver que iban a empezar a discutir. Se quedó observándolos por la puerta de la cocina.

-Pero Hermione¿Cómo no te voy a celar?- preguntó el enfadado – ¡Eres mi novia¡No me gusta que estés con otros hombres!

-Ron, hablamos de Harry, nuestro mejor amigo- dijo ella levantando un poco la voz, y agregó -¡sabes que el está enamorado de tu hermana!

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda buscar un poco de diversión con otras chicas mientras mi hermana no quiera nada con él –ahora era él quien levantaba la voz.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó ahora más que enojada decepcionada –Tú sabes que Harry no es así, y aun si el buscara "diversión", sabes que no lo haría conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó el más molesto que antes, y cada vez subían más la voz – ¿Acaso él te lo dijo?

-Ron¿Sabes que?- dijo ella bajando un poco la voz, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y después gritó – ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS CELOS!

Mónica seguía observándolos, tenía la varita en la mano, pues sentía que en cualquier momento Ron podía golpear a Hermione, y ella actuaría.

-¿AHORA MIS CELOS SON ESTUPIDOS?- preguntó Ron gritando también.

-¡SI!- gritó ella, y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos –Esto ya no puede seguir así, tú no confías en mí, y yo no quiero una relación así.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que terminemos?- preguntó él con la voz apenas audible -No puedes hacerme esto Hermione, yo… yo… no podré estar sin ti.

-Ron, esto me duele mucho- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos –Creo que lo mejor sería que por lo menos nos diéramos un tiempo.

-Pe… pero…- se quedó callado un momento y después dijo –Está bien, es claro que sobreviviré, no eres la única chica en el mundo, aparte… creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay muchas chicas que se mueren por salir conmigo.

Hermione no creía lo que oía, sabía que Ron era orgulloso, pero no creía que tanto.

-Te daré el tiempo que quieras, te darás cuenta de que tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y querrás regresar conmigo- agregó Ron.

-Bueno, entonces, después nos vemos- dijo ella mirando las "interesantes" nubes por la ventana.

-Ah, por cierto, solo te pido que el 24, ósea noche buena, nos acompañes a cenar en la madriguera, mamá y Ginny querrán que nos acompañes, también puedes invitar a Mónica, por alguna extraña razón Fred insistió en que te dijera que la invitarás- dijo Ron.

Mónica que escuchaba desde la cocina no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

-Bien, le diré a Mónica y tal vez asistamos- dijo ella tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia.

-Bien, hasta luego Hermione- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo ella despidiéndolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que les pareció este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado!

Se que no ha habido mucha interacción entre Viktor y Hermione, pero todo se va a ir dando a su tiempo! no se desesperen!

Soy nueva en esto así que necesito ir practicando para poder soltarme bien, pero pues se hace lo que se puede.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron! He leído en algunos fics que no se pueden responder los reviews así que mejor no me arriesgo...

Gracias a **tsuki,** **Safiro, Vilma, Saphir Neyraud, y Andi**

Trataré de actualizar pronto!

Chauz!

Gracias a todos los que me leen! ((dejen reviews!))


	4. ¿Piensas en mí?

mmm... hay alguien?.. alguien sigue leyendo mi fic?.. 

disculpen la tardanza! pero estuve fuera de la ciudad por navidad y año nuevo..

volvi hace una semana.. y la verdad no he andado muy inspirada..

pero estoy de vuelta!.. como les dije no ando muy inspirada.. asi k tal vez no les guste mucho el capitulo.. porfavor dejen reviews con su opinion!

ahora que ya estoy de vuelta en mi casita.. tratare de actualizar una o dos veces por semana.. todo depende de mi inspiracion..

* * *

**Capítulo 4. ¿Piensas en mí?**

-Ah, por cierto, solo te pido que el 24, noche buena, ósea en una semana, nos acompañes a cenar en la madriguera, mamá y Ginny querrán que nos acompañes, también puedes invitar a Mónica, por alguna extraña razón Fred insistió en que te dijera que la invitarás- dijo Ron.

Mónica que escuchaba desde la cocina no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

-Bien, le diré a Mónica y tal vez asistamos- dijo ella tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia.

-Bien, hasta luego Hermione- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo ella despidiéndolo.

En cuanto Ron se fue, Hermione se sentó en un sillón de la sala y se puso a llorar.

Mónica supo que ese era su momento de actuar, salió de la cocina y fue hacia el sillón.

-Hermione, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- mintió Mónica acercándose a donde estaba Hermione -¿Dónde esta Ron?

-Uy si- dijo Hermione riendo con la cara roja, hinchada y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- Como si no supiera que escuchaste toda la conversación, creo que gritamos lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara en todo el apartamento.

Mónica adquirió un tono rosado en las mejillas –Bueno si, si escuche la conversación, de hecho tenía la varita en la mano, ya se me hacía que a Ron le iba a dar un ataque y te iba a querer golpear- dijo ella aun sonrojada.

-Si, la verdad es que estaba muy enojado- dijo Hermione tristemente –Pero yo ya no pienso soportar sus estúpidos celos, si realmente me quiere va a recapacitar, y si no… pues… pues… ya encontraré a alguien que si me quiera.

-¡Claro Hermione!- dijo Mónica abrazándola –Eres muy linda, y muy buena onda, estoy segura que hay muchos chicos loquitos por ti, y no te das cuenta de ello.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- preguntó Hermione dejando las lagrimas a un lado.

-¡Claro que si, sabes que es verdad¿O me vas a decir que por ejemplo en la escuela no tuviste muchos galanes?- preguntó Mónica creyendo que sería la pregunta ideal para el momento. Pero eso solo causó más lágrimas en la castaña.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó asustada Mónica, al sentir que había metido la pata -¿Dije algo que te molesto?

-No, no fue algo que me molesto- dijo ella, aun llorando –Es solo que, yo solo tuve un amor en la escuela.

-¿Solo uno?- preguntó asombrada la pelinegra -¿Por qué? Digo, si eres tan linda, y eres muy inteligente.

-Bien, pues digamos que en la escuela nunca fui muy sociable- dijo Hermione con más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, continuó -Si tenía varios amigos, pero básicamente mi mundo giraba en torno a Harry, Ron, y el estudio.

-Entiendo, por eso ustedes son inseparables, y con razón terminaste con tan buenas calificaciones- decía Mónica como si fuera una niña pequeña entendiendo como logra entrar Santa Claus a la casa cuando no hay chimenea.

-Pero, me queda una duda- continuó Mónica.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó algo extrañada Hermione.

-¿Quién fue tu "amor estudiantil"?- preguntó Mónica poniendo una pícara sonrisa de niña pequeña.

-¿Enserio quieres saber?- preguntó Hermione, haciendo más "interesante" el asunto. Ya se había calmado, y no sentía más ganas de llorar.

-¡SI!- gritó Mónica – ¡Vamos mujer habla!

-Viktor Krum- dijo Hermione sonrojada mirando hacia el piso con una vez apenas audible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor se estaba bañando, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Apenas ayer la había visto y sentía que ya hacían años desde la última vez que pudo sentir el contacto de su cuerpo junto a de él. No dejaba de pensar en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su piel, en sus labios, todo de ella le volvía loco.

"¿Cuándo la volveré a ver?" "Desde que nos vimos ¿Ella habrá pensado en mi?" "¿Pensará siquiera en la posibilidad de que seamos amigos?" Esas y otras cosas pasaban por la mente del joven. (N/A en sus pensamientos no se le nota el acento ok?)

Estaba hospedado en casa de su prima, llevaba ahí 3 días, y se quedaría ahí el tiempo necesario para dejar las cosas claras con Hermione. No le importaría tener que quedarse a vivir en Londres.

Su prima, de unos 25 años, se llamaba Nikola. Era de estatura baja, delgada, cabello lacio rubio, facciones un poco toscas, y ojos color miel.

Su boda sería el sábado 26 de diciembre. Faltaba poco más de una semana.

Ya estaba todo listo. El único detalle que faltaba era su primo consentido, Viktor, y el había llegado hace unos días, así que todo estaba completo ahora. Viktor sería el padrino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿VIKTOR KRUM?- gritó emocionada Mónica - ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Pues, no lo se, es algo que pasó ya hace mucho tiempo- dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado, no estaba segura de querer contarle que lo había visto el día anterior.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se decía Mónica maravillada –Cuando era más chica siempre fue Viktor Krum mi amor platónico.

-Si, supongo que de muchas chicas.

-Pero tu fuiste la afortunada… ¡Que envidia!- dijo lanzándole un cojín del sillón.

Las dos se soltaron riendo.

-¿Y como se conocieron¿Cómo sucedió todo?- preguntó Mónica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viktor estaba acostado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho alguien tocando la puerta.

-¿Viktor puedo pasar?- preguntó su prima.

-Clarro, pasa- dijo el sentándose.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nikola- Desde ayer en la tarde te he notado un poco raro.

-No me pasa nada, han de serr alucinaciones tuyas- dijo Viktor mirando hacia otro lado.

-Viktor, eres mi primo favorito y se cuando te pasa algo- dijo tomando su rostro, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos –Dime que es.

-Pues… es que… ayerr que estábamos en el café… ¿rrecuerrdas que salí a saludarr a alguien?- Nikola asintió –Pues… ella es la chica que te conté… de la que me enamorre cuando fui a Hogwarts… y pues… al verrla de nuevo… sentí que aun la sigo querriendo.

-¿Y… la invitaste a salir?- preguntó un poco emocionada.

-No- dijo él agachando la mirada.

¿Y porque no?- preguntó Nikola un poco exaltada.

-Porrque me dijo que tiene novio.

-Oh, entiendo- dijo Nikola –Claro, si es una chica linda, era probable que tuviera novio.

Viktor solo suspiró mientras recordó lo hermosa que era Hermione.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan salir como amigos- agregó Nikola –Si quieres invítala a la boda, después de todo no tienes pareja, y no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Tienes rrazón, le voy a mandarr una carrta ahorra mismo- dijo Viktor mostrando ahora una leve sonrisa.

-No no no, primero bajas a comer, y después mandas lo que quieras.

-Eso sonó como si fuerras mi madrre- dijo Viktor riendo.

-Mientras estés en esta casa eres mi responsabilidad- dijo Nikola como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-Soy mayorr que tu prrimita.

-Lo se, pero solo un año, y ahora baja a comer- dijo Nikola saliendo de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oh que lindo!- Chilló Mónica mientras Hermione le contaba su historia – ¡Ese beso ha sido lo más lindo que me imaginado en toda mi vida!... Bueno, tal vez exagere un poco, pero fue hermoso.

Hermione solo se sonrojaba un poco.

-Pero…- continuó Mónica -¿Desde entonces no se han visto¿Solo se mandaban cartas?

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- gritó Mónica – ¿Se volvieron a ver?- Hermione asintió -¿Cuándo¿Cuántas veces?

-Mónica…- Hermione la miró de nuevo a los ojos –Solo lo he vuelto a ver una vez… y fue… AYER.

-¿Ayer?- preguntó Mónica algo desconcertada.

-Si, verás…- Hermione no sabía como continuar –Ayer después de haber visto a Harry en el café, se me figuró ver a Viktor, entonces lo seguí hasta un café, y efectivamente era él.

-Y quedaron de acuerdo para verse algún otro día?- Preguntó emocionada.

Hermione negó y le contó lo sucedido el día anterior.

-Hermione…- dijo en voz muy baja, para después subirla tanto que parecía que gritaba -¿Eres tonta¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que tu relación va cada vez mejor¿Acaso querías que ya no te vuelva a hablar o tratar de buscar?

Hermione sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ella quería ver de nuevo a Viktor.

-Bueno ¿Y que esperabas que hiciera?- dijo Hermione bastante alterada y un poco enojada -¿Qué le dijera que odiaba mi relación y que me encantaría intentar algo con él? Tengo orgullo ¿Sabes?

-Lo siento Hermione, no quise hacer que te enfadaras, es solo que me pareció algo ilógico, pero tienes razón- le dijo y la abrazó.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí enfadarme por algo como eso- dijo Hermione respondiéndole el abrazo-De todas formas, no creo que el siga interesando en mí, después de todo ya pasaron muchos años.

-Pues ya vez, tu si estás interesada en él, y han pasado los mismos años para ti que para él- dijo Mónica dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pero él es un jugador de quidditch famoso, y hace unos años era aun más famoso¿Por qué tengo que pensar que no tiene pareja¿O que puede estar interesado en mi?- y después de un suspiro añadió -No lo creo.

-Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión- dijo Mónica desde la cocina.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Cuando entró a la cocina vio a Mónica con una carta en la mano, para Hermione, de Viktor Krum.

* * *

weno que les pareció?.. lo se.. es malo (...

espero k no dejen de leer el fic..

necesito volver a agarrar inspiracion..

alguna sugerencia sobre k les gustaria k dijera en la carta?..

acepto todo tipo de comentarios..

muchas gracias a todas las k han dejado reviews!

gracias a: **Vilma, gblack17,afroditacoral,Shingryu Inazuma,Saphir Neyraud,Marizza Pia Spirito,hermy-sant**

bueno.. me despido.. chauz!


	5. Cartas y Notas

Hola! he vuelto! aqui esta ya el siguiente capitulo!

espero que les guste! este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los otros asi que espero lo disfruten!

sin mas rollos aqui está...

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Cartas y Notas**

-Tal vez esto te haga cambiar de opinión- dijo Mónica desde la cocina.

Hermione se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione.

Cuando entró a la cocina vio a Mónica con una carta en la mano.

-¿Es para mí?- Preguntó no demasiado esperanzada.

-No, solo te la presumo- dijo Mónica rodando los ojos –Claro que es para ti.

-¿Es de él?- preguntó con una casi sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Pues claro que es de él!- dijo Mónica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y agregó –Si no, no te habría dicho eso.

-¡Dámela!- gritó Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Vaya! creo que alguien se emociono- dijo Mónica más para si misma que a Hermione.

-No creas que no te escuche- dijo Hermione sacándole la lengua –Solo que ahora no tengo ganas de pelear.

Mónica se quedó ahí en la cocina viendo como Hermione iba y se encerraba en su habitación con una mirada muy feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Te vez nervioso Viktor- dijo Nikola a Viktor a media tarde – ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

Viktor asintió.

-¿Le escribiste la carta?- Viktor asintió de nuevo -¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Lo que ella opine al respecto- dijo Viktor poniendo ahora un rostro un poco triste -¿Qué tal si no acepta salir conmigo¿Qué tal si ella ya no quierre verme? ó ¿Qué tal si su novio está ahí cuando reciba la carta?

Nikola sabía que su primo nunca había sido de esos tipos que demuestran sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero se notaba que esa chica lo traía completamente loco.

-No creo que no acepte- dijo ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de Viktor en señal de apoyo –Y pues… si no acepta, tienes que comprender que ella tiene novio, y no querrá arriesgar su noviazgo.

-Eso lo se- dijo Viktor algo desesperado –Es solo que no estoy prreparado mentalmente parra aceptar su rechazo, esa es la parrte difícil.

-Bueno, pero para que te preocupas tanto, después de todo tu vas a regresar a Bulgaria una semana después de la boda, tal vez no la vuelvas a ver en años- dijo Nikola tratando de resolver las cosas, pero se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba al ver la cara que ponía su primo -¿Me equivoco? Viktor… ¿Me equivoco?

-Nikola…- dijo Viktor mirandola directamente a los ojos –Yo no regrreso a Bulgaria, a menos que sea con ella.

-¿Piensas quedarte aquí en la casa?

-Pues si tu estás de acuerdo, si.

-Sabes que por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Nikola abrazándolo –Después de la boda yo voy a estar 2 semanas de luna de miel, pero sabes que esta es tu casa, y puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Grracias prima, no se que harría sin ti.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Descansa un rato. Trata de tomar una siesta, eso te relajara- Dijo Nikola abandonando la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el momento en que cerró la puerta de su habitación toda la atmósfera se llenó de felicidad, esperanza, recuerdos, y olor a él. (N/a. la carta estaba perfumada)

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, no quería arruinar el momento, quería que todo fuera tranquilo, poco a poco, sin prisas.

Rasgó lentamente la orilla del sobre, donde decía con letras plateadas:

_Para la dama Hermione Granger_

_Del caballero Viktor Krum_

El gesto de que las letras fueran plateadas y estuviera escrito de esa manera, le parecía muy romántico, atento y caballeroso.

Sacó, de nuevo lentamente, la carta del sobre, y la desdobló.

El interior de la carta estaba escrito con tinta negra.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que muy bien. Desde que nos vimos afuera del café no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Y pensé que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café. Tú sabes, para platicar y pasar un buen rato. Se que tienes novio, así que esta invitación es 100 en plan de amigos ¿Qué opinas? Me harías muy feliz si aceptaras. Espero verte pronto. _

_Atte. **Viktor Krum.**_

Quería verle… ¡Viktor Krum quería verle! Pegó la carta a su pecho y no puedo evitar pegar un salto de emoción.

Tenía que contarle a Mónica, pero antes, tenía que responderle a Viktor y escribirle una nota a Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ginny, no me cuelgues, por favor- le pedió Harry por teléfono.

-_Lo siento Harry_.

"beep… beep… beep…" le colgó la llamada.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Se recorrió hacia atrás, y se fue recostando lentamente, hasta quedar completamente acostado. Cerró los ojos, la podía ver dentro de su cabeza. Tan linda y fresca como siempre. Con sus ojos verdes brillantes, y su larga cabellera pelirroja. Sentía como empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando algo lo interrumpió. Unos leves golpecitos en la ventana. Abrió solo un ojo, y miró hacia allá. Una lechuza traía una carta, y picoteaba la ventana. Sin muchas ganas se levantó, abrió la ventana y tomó la carta, antes de que le pudiera dar una golosina a la lechuza esta se había marchado, como si tuviera que regresar a hacer otro envío.

Harry no reconoció la lechuza, pero si la letra de Hermione, así que supuso que sería la lechuza de Mónica.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo solo para preguntarte si te gustaría que mañana fuéramos a tomar un café, para que platiquemos tranquilamente .Tengo ciertas cosas que contarte. Espero tu respuesta._

_Con Cariño, **Hermione**. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"tic – tic"…… "tic – tic"……

Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño cuando empezó a escuchar ese molesto sonido. En su mente no lograba relacionar el sonido con nada. Hasta que abrió los ojos y vio una lechuza parada en el borde de la ventana. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y tomó la carta. Le dio una golosina a la lechuza y rápidamente abrió el sobre, no podía esperar, sabía que sería la respuesta de Hermione.

_Querido Viktor:_

_Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, espero que tú lo estés también. Yo también he pensado en ti. Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo. Me encantaría acompañarte a un café. ¿Te parece el domingo a las 5 de la tarde en el Café Brise de Mer? Espero tu respuesta._

_Atte. **Hermione Granger**_

Viktor en ese momento se sintió demasiado eufórico. Parecía que en vez de haber aceptado ir a tomar juntos un café, Hermione había aceptado casarse con él. Sentía toda esa alegría y emoción correr dentro de él.

Trató de esperar un poco después de haber recibido la carta, ya que si no parecería que estaba obsesionado, y no quería que ella pensara que él era un acosador o algo parecido y se alejara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó el día siguiente, Hermione y Harry se reunieron en el _Café Monette._

-Hola Hermione- dijo Harry, quien llegó primero al café y la estaba esperando.

-Hola Harry- dijo ella besando su mejilla y tomando asiento.

-Y bien¿Cómo estas?- preguntó él.

-Pues, la verdad, bien- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -¿Y tú?

-Pues… no tan bien- dijo el con una expresión un poco triste –Pero bueno, no hablemos de mí, no aún. Cuéntame que ha sucedido.

-Por donde empezar...- dijo Hermione acomodándose en su silla.

Lo primero que lo contó fue cuando vio a Viktor, después de haberlo visto a él en el café.

-Después…- Continuó ella.

Le contó sobre la discusión de Ron el día anterior.

-Entonces… ¿Decidieron tomarse un tiempo separados?- Hermione asintió –Pues la verdad, es lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Verás…- continuó Harry –Ron es mi mejor amigo y yo quiero que él sea feliz, pero no a costa de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga. Se que es lo mejor para los dos. Si están hecho el uno para el otro, estoy seguro de que solucionaran los problemas y juntos terminarán. Pero si se dan cuenta de que no son el uno para el otro, van a estar muy agradecidos de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, y no terminar con una linda amistad de tantos años.

-Sabes Harry, no lo había pensado así- dijo al tiempo que unas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas –Hablar contigo siempre me hace…

-¿Llorar?- interrumpió él al notar las lágrimas.

-No tontito- dijo ella riendo –Hablar contigo siempre me hace sentir mejor.

-Eso hacen los amigos- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno Harry, esa no es toda la historia…- dijo ella ahora mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué más sucedió?

-Viktor me invitó a tomar un café- dijo ella levemente sonrojada –Y acepté… ¿Crees que hice bien?

-Pues… yo pienso que estuvo bien- dijo Harry después de pensarlo un momento –Si Ron se entera sabes que se enfadara, si se enojo de que nos viéramos tu y yo el otro día, imagínate si se entera de que lo vas a ver a él.

-Por favor no se lo vayas a decir- pidió Hermione un poco preocupada.

-Sabes que no se lo diría Hermione- ella agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza –Pero en algún momento lo tendrá que saber.

-Sí, ya lo había pensado. Pero será en el momento adecuado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo a la vez que asintió –Una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Es en plan de cita romántica?- preguntó el con una ceja alzada.

-No- dijo a la vez que negó con la cabeza- Él piensa que Ron y yo tenemos una relación de lo mejor, así que es en plan de amigos.

-Me pregunto ¿Por qué piensa eso?- dijo Harry con una voz insinuante.

-Bueno Harry, pues tú sabes que tengo un orgullo bastante inflado- dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

-Sí, lo se.

-Ya hablamos mucho de mí Harry, ahora cuéntame ¿Qué tal esta la cosa con Ginny?

-Pues muy mal, Ginny se niega a hablar conmigo. Sigue tomando como algo personal mi estancia en París- Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y puso un gesto algo triste y desesperado –No entiende que fue cuestión de trabajo.

-¿Has tratado de explicárselo?

-Créeme, más de una vez. Si lo hice, fue para poder tener un buen ahorro, comprar una casa, y darle una buena vida, planeaba pedirle matrimonio- Trató de reprimirla, pero una lágrima cayó por su mejilla –Y ahora no quiere ni siquiera hablarme. Ayer antes de que me llegara tu nota, trate de hablar con ella por teléfono, pero me colgó.

-Eso no está nada bien, voy a tratar de hablar con ella- dijo levantando el rostro de Harry haciendo que la mirara a los ojos –Trataré de hacerla entender.

-Gracias Herm- dijo sinceramente Harry.

-Harry, tengo que irme, lo siento, ya es tarde- dijo dando un beso en su mejilla –El tiempo se pasó muy rápido. Mónica debe de estar esperándome en casa.

-De acuerdo Herm, me la pase muy bien. Haber cuando nos volvemos a ver.

-Sí, lo se, espero que sea pronto.

-¿Vas a ir en Navidad a la madriguera?- preguntó Harry, aunque no sabía si había metido la pata.

-No lo sé, Ron nos invitó a Mónica y a mí- dijo sin mucha importancia -Aún no hemos visto si asistiremos.

-Bueno, pues si deciden ir, ahí nos vemos.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego Harry.

-Adiós Hermione.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mónica el café y las galletas estuvieron deliciosas, pero ya tengo que irme- dijo Fred, mientras la miraba dulce y tímidamente –Espero verte en Noche Buena en la madriguera.

-Sí, creo que Hermione y yo iremos- dijo Mónica sin poder quitar la tonta cara que ponía cuando estaba con Fred.

-Entonces, ahí nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo Mónica un poco sonrojada.

-Yo también- dijo Fred al momento que sonreía. No sabía si hacerlo… Pero se decidió.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Veía como, con cada paso que daba, el rostro de Mónica iba subiendo de color. Llegó un momento en el qué sus alientos fueron combinándose. Con su brazo la atrajo más a él. Ella cerró los ojos. Él miraba sus labios. Poco a poco cerraba los ojos, faltaba poco para el contacto…

-¡Mónica ya llegue!...

Se separaron de inmediato, el rostro de ambos tomó de inmediato un color rojo.

Hermione al ver sus caras supo de inmediato que había interrumpido algo.

-Lo… lo siento… no sabía que… que estabas con Fred, si quieres… me voy y vuelvo en un rato- Hermione estaba un poco sonrojada –Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Fred un poco avergonzado, aunque en su interior algo molesto –Yo ya me iba.

Una vez que Fred se marchó, Mónica se puso a perseguir a Hermione por toda la casa.

-¡Estuvo a punto de besarme!- gritaba Mónica como loca –¡Te voy a MATAR!

-¡TRANQUILIZATE!- gritó Hermione tan fuerte que Mónica simplemente se quedo callada –Primera: Yo no sabía que ibas a estar con él. Segunda: Si mal no recuerdo tú nos interrumpiste a Ron y a mí en nuestro primer beso, porque no encontrabas azúcar para tus galletas. ¬¬

-Bueno, lo acepto, tal vez exagere con perseguirte por toda la casa- Se disculpó Mónica –Pero es que realmente quería besarlo.

-Entiendo, pero ya tendrás otra oportunidad- dijo Hermione tratando de darle por su lado para que ya no se enojara -¿Qué tal Noche Buena?

-¿Eso quiere decir que iremos a la madriguera?- Preguntó Mónica emocionada con cara de niña pequeña – ¡Me haces muy feliz!

-Sí, iremos a la madriguera.

-De acuerdo, tendré que ir a comprarme algo que ponerme ese día.

-Mónica, tienes tu clóset lleno de ropa- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja –Aparte ya habías comprado ropa para Noche Buena.

-Sí, pero no sabía que pasaría Noche Buena con Fred, así que tiene que ser algo más especial.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El domingo llegó, y con él toda la felicidad y nerviosismo que Viktor podía sentir. Vería de nuevo a Hermione, extrañaba poder hablar con ella, poder verla sonreír. Todo de ella le fascinaba. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella tenía novio. ¿Qué tal si le rechazaba? Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero era imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde, en 2 horas se reuniría con Viktor. Decidió tomar un baño. Después se fue a su recamara, y vio que ropa se iba a poner. ¡Apenas en ese momento iba a decidir! Quería verse bien, pero sin ser demasiado obvia.

Después de un momento meditándolo se decidió por un vestido verde, strapless, a la rodilla; y encima una chaqueta blanca (N/a. ya que es invierno), zapatos y bolsa en blanco. El cabello se lo dejó suelto. De maquillaje se puso polvo, un poco de blush, en los ojos delineador abajo, rimel arriba, y en los labios solo gloss. Se perfumó. Se puso unos aretes de plata. Y como detalle final… un lindo anillo que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba. (N/a. creo que ya saben a que anillo me refiero verdad?)

Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta faltaban solo 10 minutos para las 5. Tenía que irse ya, el _Café Brise de Mer_ no estaba muy lejos pero no quería llegar tarde.

-Me voy Mónica, nos vemos al rato- Gritó Hermione cuando ya se iba –Cualquier cosa me hablas al celular.

-Está bien- contestó ella, también gritando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el camino al _Café Brise de Mer, _Viktor se topó con una anciana vendiendo rosas rojas y blancas, no pudo resistir el comprar 2 rosas para Hermione, una roja y una blanca.

Con esa repentina distracción perdió 5 minutos, llegaría un poco tarde. Tal vez Hermione ya estaría ahí, no quería tenerla esperando. Con cada paso que daba estaba más cerca del café, pensar en eso le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba a una cuadra del café. Su respiración se agitó un poco. Caminó decididamente hasta la puerta. Entró mirando todas las mesas. Había mucha gente, pero sin duda él no estaba ahí.

"¿Qué tal si me deja plantada?" fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza.

Decidió entrar y tomar una mesa. Esperaría unos minutos. Si no llegaba, simplemente no volvería a buscarlo. Haría como que nada había pasado.

No duró mucho con esos pensamientos, porque pronto vio al chico entrar por la puerta del café… y ¡traía rosas!

Pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron como el corazón les daba un vuelco.

* * *

Bueno pues ahí lo tienen! espero les haya gustado!

El titulo del capitulo no me gusto mucho.. pero no tenia imaginacion en el momento en que lo escribi..

Muchas gracias a **Jors, majo, LaDYaRGoSS, dama de luna, Vilma, AkemiMalfoy y luna-wood **por sus reviews!

sigan dejando reviews! kiero saber que les parece el fic!

gracias! chauz!


	6. La Cita

holas! volvi con un nuevo capitulo!

espero k les guste musho!

PD. alguien mepreguntó sobre el anillo... lean el flashback de el capitulo tres!

weno.. lean y disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6. La cita**

Hermione estaba a una cuadra del café. Su respiración se agitó un poco. Caminó decididamente hasta la puerta. Entró mirando todas las mesas. Había mucha gente, pero sin duda él no estaba ahí.

"¿Qué tal si me deja plantada?" fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza.

Decidió entrar y tomar una mesa. Esperaría unos minutos. Si no llegaba, simplemente no volvería a buscarlo. Haría como que nada había pasado.

No duró mucho con esos pensamientos, porque pronto vio al chico entrar por la puerta del café… y ¡traía rosas!

Pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron como el corazón les daba un vuelco.

Se veía tan bien, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra, y a pesar de que su gesto era un poco hosco, se veía tan guapo y varonil.

El chico se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione, estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Hermione era la única que podía ponerlo así de nervioso.

-Hola Viktor- dijo Hermione cuando el chico estuvo frente a la mesa.

-Hola Herrmione- dijo él algo nervioso. Se sentó en una silla junto a la de ella -¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-No, hace solo uno minutos, no te preocupes- Respondió ella con una linda sonrisa. Esa sonrisa lo volvía loco.

-Disculpa que me haya demorrado unos minutos más tarrde de lo acordado, perro es que de camino me detuve a comprrarte esto- dijo mostrándole las rosas.

-Muchas gracias Viktor- dijo Hermione algo sonrojada –Son realmente hermosas.

-Que bueno que te agrraden- dijo él satisfecho de que le hubieran gustado –Trraje un roja y una blanca, porque no supe que color te agradarría más.

-Oh, que dulce de tu parte- dijo ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Viktor no se esperaba esa reacción de Hermione, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Son muy lindas, ambas- dijo Hermione.

-Mi nombre es Mariana y voy a estar al pendiente de ustedes- dijo la rubia mesera -¿Qué van a ordenar chicos?

-Para mí que sea un café y pan dulce- dijo Hermione.

-Parra mi igual- dijo Viktor asintiendo.

-De acuerdo, en un momento se los traigo- dijo la chica retirándose.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio algo incómodos. Viktor miraba constantemente a Hermione.

-Te vez muy linda el día de hoy- dijo Viktor y después agregó –No digo que otrros días no, es solo que hoy más.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Hermione sonrojada y sin mirarlo a los ojos –Tu también te vez bien, no has cambiado nada.

-Tu si has cambiado un poco- dijo Viktor tratando de encontrar su mirada –Ahorra estás más linda.

Hermione se volvió a ruborizar. De nuevo hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Aquí esta su café- dijo la mesera acomodando las tazas en la mesa –y su pan. Si necesitan algo más solo llámenme ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, grracias- dijo Viktor al momento en que dirigía su mirada hacia la chica. Pronto se arrepintió de haber hecho eso.

-¿Eres Viktor Krum cierto?- exclamó la chica al verle bien el rostro –Si claro¡Tienes que ser Viktor Krum!

El chico solo asintió.

-No suelen venir muchos magos a este café- dijo la chica, y agrego tocando los músculos de sus brazos –Y mucho menos magos tan guapos y famosos.

A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos en el momento en que vio como la mesera empezaba a acariciar los brazos de Viktor.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?- preguntó la mesera

"Ah claro, y ahora se atreve a invitar a salir a mi Viktor" pensó Hermione "¿MI Viktor? Oh no ¿Por qué dije MI Viktor?" Hermione empezó con una bomba de preguntas en su cabeza "El ni siquiera me ha dado una señal de estar interesado en mi como algo más que amigos, y yo llamándolo MI Viktor." Hermione puso cara de preocupada "Lo que me faltaba, ahora no puedo dejar de llamarla MI Viktor. Solo espero que eso quede solo en mi cabeza".

A parecer Viktor se dio cuenta de la batalla interna que Hermione estaba teniendo porque le preguntó.

-¿Herrmione estás bien? Te noto un poco rarra.

-No es nada Viktor, solo me mareé un poco- mintió la chica "Genial, debo dejar de pensar mensadas y hacer caras, o Viktor creerá que estoy loca" pensó.

-Disculpa, pero verrás, estoy con mi novia, así que preferriría que nos dejarras estar a solas- le dijo Viktor a la mesera.

-Entiendo, de acuerdo- dijo la mesera con cara de resignación, le hecho una mirada fulminante a Hermione, y se fue.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada y le preguntó -¿Tu novia eh?

-Lo siento- dijo Viktor algo sonrojado –Es que tenia que decirle algo parra que me dejarra en paz.

-No te preocupes, entiendo –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Hermione, si supieras lo que daría por que fueras mi novia" pensó el chico algo cabizbajo "Haré lo que pueda por tratar de conquistar tu corazón".

Después de unos momentos de silencio el chico notó algo.

-Herrmione…

-¿Mande?

-Es… es… ¿Es ese el anillo que te di hace tantos años?- No podía creer que fuera cierto.

-Sí- respondió ella sonrojada –Hace rato que me cambiaba me dije: _Por los viejos tiempos._

-No recordaba lo herrmoso que erra- dijo Viktor mirándolo con un mayor detenimiento.

-Lo sé, es hermoso. Nunca supe como lo pude aceptar. Se nota que ha de haber sido carísimo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ese anillo no lo comprre yo. Fue el prrimer anillo que mi papá le dio a mi mamá.

-¿QUE?- dijo Hermione, aunque más bien pareció un grito -¿Y como te atreviste a regalármelo?

-Mi mamá me lo dio, y me dijo que se lo dierra a la chica que yo amarra. Tú fuiste la prrimera chica de la que me enamorre. O mejor dicho, la única chica de la que alguna vez he estado enamorrado.

-Viktor, es muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que sería mejor que te lo devuelva, y se lo des a la chica de la que te enamores más adelante. No tiene caso que yo lo tenga.

-No Herrmione quierro que tú lo tengas.

-No Viktor, no puedo- dijo quitándoselo y entregándoselo.

-Bueno, no quierro forzarrte a nada. Pero realmente me gustarría que lo conservaras –dijo Viktor tan bajo como un susurro, pero al mismo tiempo audible. "Hermione quiero que lo tengas por que te amo" pensó al tomar el anillo en su mano.

De nuevo hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Y cuando te regresas?- preguntó Hermione.

-Disculpa, no te escuche- dijo Viktor sinceramente –Estaba muy metido en mis pensamientos, lo siento.

-No hay problema, suele pasar- dijo ella con su amabilidad de siempre –Te preguntaba ¿Cuándo te regresas¿Después de la boda de tu prima?

-No lo sé, me gustarría pasar un poco más de tiempo en Londrres. Me gustarría conocer mejor la ciudad- dijo él "Y claro estar más tiempo contigo" pensó.

-Ah mira pues que bien, haber si después nos volvemos a reunir.

-Clarro, me encantarría- dijo él con una sonrisa que tal vez fue algo tonta.

-Hablando de la boda- continuó Viktor –Te querría invitar, realmente me gustarría que me acompañarras, ya que no tengo parreja, y tú erres la chica que mejor conozco aquí en Londres…

Hermione hizo un gesto como que iba a hablar, pero Viktor la detuvo –No digas nada aun, se que tienes novio, y la invitación que te hago en 100 como amigos, si no estás segurra, tienes esta semana parra pensarlo, puedes avisarrme un día antes, no hay prroblema.

-Viktor... hay algo que yo quería mencionarte- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Dime…

-Pues verás… te mentí…- dijo eso, y al instante su mirada se fue al suelo.

-¿En que me mentiste?- Viktor no sabía a que se refería.

-La otra vez que nos vimos, afuera del otro café, yo te dije que mi novio era Ron y que nuestra relación estaba de lo mejor- dijo Hermione cuando una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo.

Viktor asintió.

-Pues te mentí, mi novio si es Ron, eso no es mentira, pero mi relación es un fracaso- al decir eso no pudo evitar que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-No llorres Herrmione- dijo Viktor limpiando las lagrimas que cubrían sus mejillas "Son tan suaves" no pudo evitar pensar el rozar sus manos con ellas.

-Es que, te mentí porque no quería quedar como una fracasada, no quería que te fueras a burlar de mí…

-Sabes que no lo harría…

-Lo sé, pero aun así te mentí…

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo Viktor levantando su rostro haciendo que la mirara –No hay problema… Hermione yo… yo te…

-¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo?- interrumpió un pequeño niño que iba con su hermano mayor.

Viktor se molestó por ser interrumpido. Pero después de todo, era solo un niño.

-Humm… claro- Viktor le firmó al niño una libreta.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el niño en el extremo de la felicidad.

-¿En que estábamos Herrmione?- preguntó Viktor después de que el niño se fue con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su autógrafo.

-Viktor, creo que debo irme ya- dijo Hermione, ya que no quería seguir hablando del tema de Ron.

-¿Tan temprrano?- preguntó Viktor con cara de decepción.

-No es temprano, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, pero ya son la 7:30- dijo Hermione chocando el reloj –Pronto comenzará a anochecer, y no quiero que se me haga tarde para llegar a la casa.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Viktor levantándose de la mesa.

Salieron del café y se despidieron afuera.

-Herrmione, me dio mucho gustó haber estado contigo.

-A mi también Viktor, me la pasé muy bien.

-¿Entonces irrás a la boda?- preguntó el como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No estoy segura, yo te aviso en estos días.

-Está bien…- dijo el chico sin mirarla a los ojos –Yo esperro tu respuesta.

-Entonces, nos vemos después- dijo Hermione.

El chico se acercó lentamente hacia ella, como vio que ella no retrocedía se decidió a seguir.

Ella estaba estática, quería moverse pero no podía, bueno realmente no quería moverse, pero aunque hubiese querido no lo hubiera logrado. Sintió como poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca. Ella inconscientemente cerró los ojos, y aguardaba el momento del contacto. Sentía cada vez más cerca la respiración de Viktor. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió un lindo y tierno beso… en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y pudo ver como Viktor tenía una sonrisa, algo ¿burlona? Viktor la había puesto a prueba, quería probar si ella se dejaría besar, y confirmó que lo habría hecho. Eso molestó un poco a Hermione, pero también hizo que le diera pena. Ambos dieron media vuelta y tomaron su camino.

"¿Realmente creí que me iba a besar?" iba preguntándose de camino a casa.

* * *

k les pareció? opinen! comentarios, sugerencias.. lo k sea es aceptado!

dejen reviews!

muchas gracias por sus reviews a : **Jors, majo, dama de luna, brisa2006, Annie Ryddle, danita, SabrinaEvans y luna-wood**

enserio mil gracias por sus reviews! ellos me motivan para seguir con la historia!

chauz! -


End file.
